


Jade Demons

by cosmosalone200



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, I told you I had no plot, No Plot/Plotless, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4519647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmosalone200/pseuds/cosmosalone200
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tis demons now I see. Jade demons. Wicked wicked demons. Wicked demons dancing in emerald fire. Mad mad emerald fire. Sequel to Emerald Madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Oversized, over bloated and, honestly, overpatheticnote:
> 
> To my reviews on fanfiction.net, thank you. I am only sorry it took so long to get the sequel out. To my guest review, I thank you for the criticism and will try to keep your words in mind. While I like the idea of making this a multi-chapter story, I did not plan it out to be that way. However I do have a plan for a multi-chapter that I hope to start uploading soon, it’s also horror and I hope you will like it. Only a few years ago did I begin creative writing but was too much of a lazy ass to actually do anything and now between earning a degree and working a full-time job, I have little time, too many ideas and a long long way to go. As always I am searching for a Beta and am always looking to improve. Sorry for the rant, please enjoy the story and as any author I live for reviews. Enjoy the story. – Cosmos out

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies

 

_She became a predator_

 

The Uchiha's defection changed her turbulent dynamic with the Konoha Eleven. After the invasion Sakura found it more difficult than ever to resume routine. Cracks began to show in her carefully sculpted facade. And people began to take notice. Then, like a gift from the kami, Sasuke's near-godly foolishness led him to join Orochimaru and Sound thus giving her the perfect opportunity to step up to the role of grieving fan girl. And everyone believed her. Those who had glimpsed otherwise chalked their suspicions up to post-traumatic stress disorder. And why would they not? They had no reason to do otherwise. Then Naruto left and once again she played her role. There were those who could have seen otherwise at anytime but either didn't pay her any attention, like Kakashi, or deemed her beneath their notice, the unknown to her dismissal of her usefulness by Danzo. Everyone else simply bought into the act, as always. All except one.

 

Tsunade was a mystery to Sakura. Their newly enacted Godaime was said to possess the strength to topple mountains in a single blow and demolition armies on her own and yet in the same breath was revered as the greatest medic in the shinobi nations. She was what Sakura could become, if she truly was what she pretended to be. With the Uchiha training under Orochimaru, and doing kami knows what else with the pedophile, and Uzumaki running wild with Jiraiya; it seemed only natural for Sakura to approach Tsunade for an apprenticeship.

 

"Fine, I'll take you on" Smirking inwardly, Sakura braced herself for a round exuberant cheering when Tsunade raised her hand motioning for silence confusing the genin who stood still watching the kage. Leaning forward, Tsunade braced the elbows on her desk and set her chin on her interlocked fingers.

 

“However, I have some conditions.” It was then watching that smirk form on the older woman’s face that Sakura, for the first time, truly knew fear. “First things first, lose that mask” And just like that years of layering fell away leaving a rag doll skeletal creature. Be it anyone else, she would growl. She would spit and snarl. She would lash out and fight. But those eyes, those laughing hazel demon eyes, they kept her pinned. Tsunade made no move, gave no sound. But she had no need to, those dancing eyes said all. They told her who was the predator and who was the prey. Shivering in apprehension, Sakura sunk to the ground and drew her knees to her chest. Swiftly burying her face between her knees, she sat and awaited what fate would befall her. Soon she heard the muted shuffle of a chair dragged backwards on a plush carpet and near-silent feet walking closer and closer before coming to a halt in front of her.

 

Firm, gentle fingers told hold of her head and gently forced her face up to meet the other. Emerald fire and hazel mirth clashed. That stare was nearly hypnotic and when Tsunade broke the silence, her words came to Sakura through a thick, lazy fog. Shaking off the feeling, Sakura watched as Tsunade stood upright and took a step back. Looking down at the genin, she repeated her words “Swear fidelity to me and I will make you into what you always wanted to be.”In past five minutes, Sakura’s entire reality changed and now, shaken and distressed, Sakura knew there was only one option she would allow herself to accept. Crawling over on hands and knees Sakura prostrated herself before the person she would come to know as Master.

 

Tsunade had assassins. She had tacticians, she had an army of ninja soldiers and war was coming. Be it from Cloud or Earth or that Akatsuki group Jiraiya was going nuts about. The peace had lasted twelve years and ninjas were not a peaceful people on principle, sooner or later something had to give. Konoha had its army but she needed a new weapon. One that she could hide in the shadows, silently honing its edge until her enemy showed his true face. And now she had Sakura.

 

To the public Sakura was the perfect apprentice, learning the healing acts perfectly emulating her master in every way possible. But for every torn muscle she lay her healing touch to, a dozen more were torn apart by her chakra scalpel. Every poison she neutralized was another village water source polluted. And for every bone she healed, a hundred more were shattered beyond all hope. Sakura stayed hidden, cloaked in shadows but in the shadows she thrived.

 

_He became a beacon._

 

Kazekage. Godaime Kazekage. Years of training and meditation all boiling down to one title. Before his failure in Konoha, Gaara knew only bloodlust. Quenching his thirst, his only goal but with his defeat Gaara learnt that there were others like he, stronger than he, and to survive he must adapt. In time he came to master his blood thirst and in turn he mastered the sand demon within. Strangely enough, Naruto’s dream inspired his own. He became Suna’s shield and his people loved him for it. Looking out at the gathered crowd from the Gaara came to a conclusion, he who could not sleep and dream had had his greastest dream fufilled.

 

Signing Gaara turned to head back to his office when the alarm was heard “Intruders! We’re under attack! Intruders!” Gathering his sand, Gaara formed a platform and rose up to meet his enemy.

 

_She dreamt of his madness_

 

Bending backwards, Reiko narrowly avoided the kunai her target thrust at her face causing the nin to over-reach. Grabbing his out-stretched arm, she pulled him straight into the path of her chakra infused fist. The effect was instantaneous; internally her chakra crushed his rib cage and obliterated his thoracic organs; outwardly the only visible effect was the trail of blood leaking from the, now dead, nin’s mouth. Stepping back, the red-haired jonin paused to catch her breath and admire her handiwork. The man had put up a good fight, which was probably all any ninja could hope to aspire for in the end.

 

“Ichimaru-taichou”  

 

Snapping out of her reverie, Reiko turned to face the chunin duo that were her subordinates for the mission. Annoyed at not having noticed their approach, she snapped “Get your asses moving! We have a deadline. Continue on to the village with the package, I’ll take care of the body and follow behind. Our projected E.T.A. is twenty minutes. Move out!”

 

Waiting till they were out of sight Sakura heaved a heavy sign, her lack of sleep was beginning to catch up with her. Lately her nights had her nights had been restless, what little sleep she had filled with jade eyes and ruddy hair. Forming the seals for a simple doton jutsu, Sakura sunk a pit into the ground under the ninja and with another set of seals covered the body with the earth displaced by her initial jutsu. Jumping up a tree, Sakura let her mind drift as her feet continued on the familiar trek home.

 

_Their paths crossed once again on the field of battle_

 

Sakura stayed as far as she could from the rest of the Konoha nin. After the battle with Sasori, one of shishuo’s slugs had shown up with a message for Sakura _“Tsunade-hime would like to inform you of the death of Reiko Ichimaru. Thank you.”_ Whatever had happened in Konoha during her last mission had made Tsunade desperate and that boded ill for all involved. Killing off her alter-ego meant that Sakura would have to stop with her current pretences, not the smartest of choices in the middle of an open field with a small army of paranoid ninja.

 

Walking away from the fire pits, Sakura headed towards the shadowed figure standing on a distant dune. The conflict on Gaara’s face was plain as day to her and as familiar as her right hand. He needed the same thing she did, not promises, not assurances, just a single thing. Stepping up to him, she looked into his eyes and stated simply “I **see** you, Gaara”. At her words his eyes widened and understanding dawned in their jade depths. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he smiled at her and stated “I **see** you, Sakura”. Smiling back Sakura warmth permeate her, she had the backing of her kage and the understanding of a friend. And for now that would be enough.        

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
